someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
The Siege of Firebase Zulu
Bethesda Softworks Forums Description As the NCR braces for the looming conflict at Hoover Dam, its leaders must also deal with an imminent Legion assault on a remote outpost, Firebase Zulu. Having long since proven himself/herself as a capable contractor, the courier is hired to buttress the defenses of the undermanned and under supplied post. The player will be tasked with restoring morale, augmenting defenses, and once the battle begins in earnest, defending the outpost against overwhelming odds, all while cut off from adequate resources. Furthermore, the player's decisions will influence the outcome of the battle, as well as the individual fortunes of numerous combatants. The basic premise is that the player would've been recruited to work as a contractor at a remote firebase, assured that it would be "skate". Naturally, of course, the firebase ends up getting pounded by an enormous Legion force headed by a regional commander, Marcellus. The idea was for the player to arrive, resolve conflicts in the camp, which included: * Fragging of officers * Chem abuse * Tensions between humans and ghouls * Tensions between enlisted and officers * Murder, sexual impropriety, and every other vice imaginable In short, the player would have to un-fuck the base and deal with hard choices in the run-up to the battle. Major influences were WWI and the Vietnam War. It would've featured random, non-predictable battle events (not just the same old scripted attacks), mortar bombardment (which SUCKS), and all manner of nasty tricks employed by the attacking force. There would be multiple endings, depending on kill ratio and the player's choices. It would've been the biggest thing I've made, and on paper it probably had the strongest writing. You can get a small taste of it in [[The Better Angels (mod)|'The Better Angels']]. Gameplay * Characters ** Tribune Marcellus: The calculating, cerebral commander in the southern theater, Marcellus stands in sharp contrast to Lanius on many levels. Born into the Legion, he benefited from a classical education (courtesy of a slave) and the instruction of his father, a veteran centurion. Possessing all the physical and mental attributes to succeed (and perhaps even become Caesar's successor), he ultimately failed when his forces were violently repulsed from Firebase Zulu in 2279. Scourged and blinded in one eye, he was permitted to live under the condition he eventually capture Firebase Zulu, the final stepping stone to Bullhead City (and numerous silver mines). Shaken by his experiences and armed with rare knowledge, Marcellus privately harbors plans for the Legion in the event of Caesar's death: he aims to turn the Legion into an oligarchic Republic in the image of early Rome. In his mind, he is Lucius Junius Brutus, and Lanius is Tarquin. His primary influences are Marcus Aurelius, Stilicho, and Marcus Furius Camillus. ** Colonel Thomas: A deeply religious, yet pragmatic commander, Colonel Thomas struggles to deal with the internal divisions and strife within Firebase Zulu, all while preparing for a possible Legion attack. Though seemingly callous at times, Thomas is committed to protecting the garrison, even if it requires sacrificing innocents. Despite a distinguished combat record, it is rumored that he was assigned to Firebase Zulu as a punitive measure, though the actual reasons are unknown. He is extremely prejudiced against ghouls. His primary influence is Stonewall Jackson. ** Lieutenant Stendhal: A former enlisted sniper with 1st Recon (who graduated from OCS), Stendhal likely has more combat experience than any other leader at FBZ. Though respected for his marksmanship and record, his aloof, quiet manner is off-putting to many of the other personnel, particularly officers. Rumor has it he was relegated to FBZ due to psychological issues, as the command refuses to acknowledge his PTSD. Unlike Boone, Stendhal actually takes pride in his role at the massacre at Bitter Springs, as he'd witnessed atrocities committed by the Khans. He is more troubled by the loss of his own men than the deaths of tribals. ** Ranger Josey: A hard-drinking, licentious ranger, Josey constantly undermines Colonel Thomas' attempts to institute restrictions on pornography, drunkenness, and general mayhem. Though troublesome in peace, his composure and combat prowess are invaluable when the shooting starts. A cousin of Joaquin (NVBII), he views bounty hunting as a frivolous endeavor, describing it as "Putting your boot up the ass of hobos and retards". He is highly opinionated and prone to offend strangers. He is fast friends with Ranger Watson, having served together in multiple campaigns. ** Ranger Watson: A taciturn ghoul ranger, Watson rarely speaks, only delivering laconic responses when absolutely necessary. Though many of the troops (officers and enlisted included) are intimidated by Watson, he is often outside the perimeter, running patrols and/or ambushes with Josey. Owing to Watson's reticence, there is rampant speculation on his background. Primary influence: Captain Woodrow F. Call (Lonesome Dove). * Factions ** New California Republic ** Caesar's Legion * Quests ** All Along the Watchtower ** Stiffen the Sinews ** Conduct Unbecomig ** Missing in Action * Worldspaces ** Ghost Canyons: Located west/northwest of Rorke's Pass/Firebase Zulu, Ghost Canyons is the perilous route the player must take to reach the firebase. It is only accessed during the mod's opening quest. ** Rorke's Pass: This rugged pass is the site of Firebase Zulu, which is positioned on a prominent mesa overlooking I-40. The worldspace includes several caves, as well as access to two other worldspaces. ** San Salvador: Located to the south of Rorke's Pass, San Salvador is the site of a small community of ghouls. Only accessible during the quest, "Guns for San Salvador." ** Madero Canyon: A mid-sized worldspace east of Rorke's Pass, it contains several caves, Forward Operating Base Omega, and eventually, the Legion encampment. ** Ripley's Ravine: This small worldspace consists of a bridge spanning a deep ravine. It is only accessed during the quest, "A Bridge Too Far." Planned Content Who doesn't like a singing cannibal? That was actually a character I had once named Dallas. I'll tell you that story, he was gonna be a companion in The Siege of Firebase Zulu, You'd get captured by some people early on in the mod and he's a raider actually and that was the whole idea. He's a singing cannibal, but he's not an idiot like Bubba.Fallout New Vegas Twitch Stream 1/19/2018 - Someguy2000 Promotional Videos File:The Shape of Things to Come Promotional Images File:2159825-1347415700.jpg|War to The Knife File:2159825-1347415548.jpg|Calm Before The Storm File:2159825-1347415632.jpg|Last Shot Links # Bethesda Forums - WIP The Siege of Firebase Zulu # Nexus Forums - WIP The Siege of Firebase Zulu # The Siege of Firebase Zulu Teaser Poster Citations